


The Sorceress's Tale

by ThatGirlInTheQubeley



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlInTheQubeley/pseuds/ThatGirlInTheQubeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a sorc backstory for a DnD 4e campaign I played in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorceress's Tale

I was eight years old when they made me leave the orphanage. They said I was a danger to the other children, which after the event that was me discovering I can use magick, was probably true. Another girl was teasing me and I got angry, and then she kind of blew up. But there isn’t actually a kind of about it. I imagined her exploding, which you know is kind of a normal kid thing, and then she actually blew up.  
It makes sense why they made me leave, but when you’re a sad eight year old orphan girl who’s spent her whole life thinking no one could ever want her, you don’t realize that and it just hurts a lot. They kind of literally threw me out in the street, and I spent the first of later countless nights sleeping outside.  
I’d never felt at home there. I’d been picked on for looking different from the rest of them. I wasn’t fair of skin and hair like the other children. My skin was brown and my hair almost black, my features not like theirs. I was always alone. I was nine years old when I met the girl who taught me how to survive. A boy twice my size was picking on me and she punched his fucking lights out.  
“I’m Seras,” she said, wiping the boy’s blood on her shirt.  
“I’m Mallory,” I said.  
“Need some help?” she asked.  
Seras took me in. She was twelve and she was the leader of a gang of street kids, mostly orphans, all of them homeless. She called us her family. She stole so we could eat and taught us to defend ourselves. I learned to fight with a quarterstaff - Seras said I had natural talent. And then when I was eleven, she died. We didn’t know at first that she was dead, she just didn’t come back to the abandoned warehouse we called home one night. Then one night became four nights, and then we saw her head mounted on a spike outside a noble’s house with a message that the one of us who could read said was a notice warning all thieves that if they tried to steal from the Ajedrez Estate, this is what would happen to them. I was angry, and rage turned into destruction, untamed magick flowing through me and torching the estate, fire raining down from the heavens. I ran and hid and prayed to all the goddesses and gods I knew the name of that they wouldn’t find me, because if they did, I knew my fate would be worse than Seras’s.  
I was twelve when I met Zinny Alastar. She was thirteen and she was a lesser noble’s daughter, and she was studying to be a bard. Her hair was purple and even though she was younger than me, she was a few inches shorter. I’d always grown quickly. The first time I saw Zinny, she was in the forest near the outskirts of town, practicing an instrument that I later learned was called the viola, and singing. We talked a bit, and she made me feel wanted, for the first time in my life. She said she was lonely in her parents’ house, that she needed a friend, someone to make her feel less alone in the world. I saw her again the next week in the same place and she asked me to live with her, officially as her chambermaid, but unofficially as her friend.  
The time I spent at the Alaster Estate was the first time I was truly happy. Zinny taught me to read, and to play the viola, which I ended up showing more skill with than she did. After a few months, I ended up telling her about my past, and about the magick in my veins that I feared so much. I was scared that she was going to send me away and be afraid of me, but she didn’t. She taught me tricks to control my emotions, and eventually to put up barriers between my emotions and my magick until I could eventually use my powers at will. She bought me tomes and taught me to speak the languages of magick so that I could study and learn for myself the things about magick that she couldn’t teach me.  
Zinny was the first girl I ever loved. The night I turned fifteen, the night before she left to study at the bard’s college in Cormyr, she kissed me and told me she loved me, and I kissed her back and we made love, my first time, and everything was perfect. But then she told me that since I was her chambermaid, her parents wouldn’t keep me on staff after she left. She gave me a pouch full of gold coins when she was leaving the next morning and told me to make it last for as long as I could, that she would try to send me more, and that after she completed her schooling that she would come back for me and we would be together again. She kissed me behind the carriage, and then she was gone. I spent Zinny’s money living in an inn for a few months, and then the money ran out a year later, and I never saw a single coin from her again. I still don’t actually know what happened to her, even now.  
I spent my sixteenth birthday sleeping in a gutter, and then I spent the next day playing the cello in the street, hoping I’d make enough money to eat that night. Most days, I didn’t. I took up mercenary work, using my magick and the bits of quarterstaff fighting Seras had taught me to make ends meet. The work was messy, but never as messy as it was the day I met Lysa. I was hunting a group of goblins that were causing blockages in the sewer. My dress was soaked through with sewage and it felt like it weighed one thousand pounds and then I accidentally stepped into a sinkhole and my dress felt even heavier and it was pulling me down, and even being a strong swimmer I was still barely able to keep my head above the water. I knew I was going to die, literally swimming through shit, and I was crying and screaming.  
“You’d be better off naked in there,” a girl’s voice said from behind me.  
“What?” I shouted.  
“Your dress is weighing you down,” she said, “Take it off.”  
I tore my way out of the dress and pulled myself out of the sinkhole and onto a paved landing. I coughed and sputtered, vomiting up sewage.  
“Are you going to be all right?” the girl’s voice said, and I opened my eyes and finally saw the girl it was attached to.  
She was shorter than me, but she looked like she was the same age. She was pale and green-eyed and her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was barely more clothed than I was, and I was laying there completely naked. She was wearing a black bikini, which was much more appropriate clothing for a place where you had to swim a lot than the dress I’d torn off in the sinkhole. Most of her body was covered in intricate tattoo work.  
“I’m okay,” I said.  
“I’m Lysa,” she said, helping me up.  
“Mallory,” I said.  
It turned out Lysa had picked up the same job as I had, but she knew the sewers better than I did, and we worked together to take out the goblin band.  
“We need to get you cleaned up and not naked,” she said, after we got paid, “You can take a bath at my house and then I’ll help you with the other part.”  
“Thanks,” I said, and we went to Lysa’s house.  
“You like girls, right?” she said after we got to her house.  
“Yeah, how did you know?” I asked, getting into the bathtub.  
“I saw the way you were looking at me,” she said, starting to undress.  
I blushed. She was naked now, and she walked over to the bathtub, less than a foot away from me.  
“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” she asked.  
I nodded, nervous.  
“Good,” she said, climbing into the tub with me and kissing me, “Because I’ve spent the past half hour since we met wanting to fuck you.”  
And then she was on top of me, and we were fucking. Eventually we got out of the tub and moved to her bed, but we didn’t stop until we were both too exhausted to move. We fell asleep and then woke up in the morning and fucked some more.  
Lysa taught me most of what I know about sex in the time we spent together. She gave me clothes, and she fed me, and I was happy for the first time since Zinny left. We worked together, and I spent most of the extra money I earned buying books. Reading became my main hobby, outside of sex. It was during the time I was living with Lysa that I got the tattoos that cover my back and arms. She was a tattoo artist, and she offered to do it for free. After a couple of months, Lysa’s girlfriend Alaina, a half-elf and a healer, came back into town. When Lysa told me that she was coming back, I assumed that the sex was going to stop, but Lysa explained that her and Alaina were in what she called an open relationship, and that Alaina had been interested in finding another girl for them to sleep with. So then when Alaina came back, I was fucking both of them, and the three of us were a team as far as mercenary work went. Alaina brought with her gifts from far-off lands, magical items that made our work much easier. And then Alaina took a fireball to the face from a wizard we had underestimated and Lysa and I were alone for a few weeks, and then Lysa killed herself and I was alone again.  
It wasn’t until she was dead that I realized I’d been in love with her.  
The city watch evicted me from Lysa’s house on my seventeenth birthday, and I was on the streets again. I spent my days in a library, reading as much as I could, and that was when I met Jaina Dawnstar, a bard and the next great love of my life. She was part of the underbelly of the city, like me, and she loved to read, like me.  
Our romance was short, but intense. I felt more in the four months I spent with her than I’d felt in the rest of my life, and then she disappeared.  
I searched the entire city for her and talked to all our friends, and no one knew what had happened to her. She’d disappeared into thin air, like smoke.  
I drank away and fucked away my pain, with help from an elf named Felicity, a gnome named Anna, a half-orc named Lalla, and several brands of cheap but incredibly strong liquor. The next six months or so were a haze, and then I came out of it and threw myself into mercenary work. I ended up in bed, both literally and figuratively, with a tiefling investigator named Laurel, who agreed to help me search for Jaina for a fee so small that even I could afford it.  
I spent my eighteenth birthday with Laurel, and then we gave up on the investigation. We’d worked around the clock and hadn’t found any leads. The case was dead, and I finally started to accept that Jaina probably was too.  
I went back to mercenary work and playing viola, and then I met a hunter named Iliana and she was honestly kind of wonderful. We worked together, and then we slept together, and then a few months later, after I’d started to fall for her, she told me that she couldn’t keep sleeping with me, because she was starting to realize that she wasn’t actually attracted to women, or to anyone at all.  
I threw myself into work to distract myself from heartache, and I started squatting in a rundown shack near the wizard’s school, performing music in the street, challenging more battle-ready passersby for bets, and doing occasional mercenary work. Then I met Emma Feywinter, and moved into the wizard’s school and started to fall in love again, and everything in my life started to change for the better.


End file.
